Help Comes in Weird Ways for Some People
by Silver Fang 101
Summary: Jubilee is in the house alone with a gun in her hand, but something grabs her attention. Then she sees some people she have forgotten that wouldn't want her to kill herself. I suck at summeries, and even worse at stories with bad enddings.Horrible title t


Jubilee couldn't take it anymore. No one was there for her anymore. Jean and Scott were to busy with Jean's unexpected pregnancy. Rogue and Remy were too busy trying to figure out where their relationship was going. Logan wasn't even there for her to cry on anymore, only for Kitty. The others had a school full of teenage mutant kids to worry about. So she tried to find someone to blame, but only came up with one person. That was herself. She thought that she was to blame for this.

So one day when she was alone in the house she was down in the rec room, holding a gun in her hands, as soon as she put it in her mouth, her eyes caught a glimpse of something white. Her curiosity grew too large for her to control, so she put the gun underneath the cushions in the couch, knowing that she had a bit of time to kill.

She walked towards the thing that got her attention, and as soon as she got close enough she saw it was a piano, but this piano was weird, it wasn't there before, and it was placed underneath a window that wasn't there either, and the full moon light was shining on it. "Weird." Jubilee muttered as she sat down on the bench and placed her fingers on top of the keys.

It took her back to the time she was 5, when she first heard the sounds of a piano, she begged her parents to allow her get some lesions, they caved in when she gave them her puppy eyes. Jubilee soon learned that she was a natural, so her teacher started giving her tougher lesions, and she was soon singing with the different songs.

She touched down a key and then another, she then remembered her favorite piano song. She touched down and started to sing. (This is 'Every Time We Touch' by Cascada the piano version)

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me, my weakness but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive  
'Cos every time we touch I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side!  
'Cos every time we touch I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life  
Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times we've been through the more you  
Make me rise when I fall  
'Cos every time we touch I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side!  
'Cos every time we touch I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life  
Every time we touch I get this feeling  
Every time we kiss I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side!_

Jubilee smiled at the memory when she sang that song to her parents, they were both shock by what their 6 year old only daughter could do, happy about her, and crazy, thinking that someone replaced their daughter with a singing, piano playing robot.

Jubilee looked up and swore that she saw her parents, Isabel, Angelo, and Ev sitting by the end of the piano, motioning her to continue playing, she smiled at them and continued. (This is 'Miracle' by, again, Cascada)

_Boy meets girl  
You were my dream my world  
But I was blind You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true I'm still in love with you  
I need a miracle I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see that you were made for me  
I need a miracle please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see that you were made for me  
Please let me be your girl  
Once day you'll see it can happen to me, it can happen to me  
Miracle Miracle  
Day and night I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure my love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you  
I need a miracle…  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see that you are made for me  
I need a miracle please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see that you are made for me  
I need a miracle please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me, it can happen to me  
Miracle Miracle  
Miracle Miracle_

Jubilee looked through the window and smiled a small smile. She knew that everyone was happy for her, everyone that died actually, she wasn't so sure about the others but she knew that she shouldn't kill herself just because of something that happened to her a long time ago.

She looked up at everyone's smiling face and smiled back at them. Jubilee then bolted up and found herself on the couch with everyone standing over her.

"Um…why do I get the feeling that I've done something incredibly stupid?" Jubilee asked.

"Because, p'itet, ya did." Gambit said and Jubilee hit her head with the palm of her hand.

"What did I do this time?" Jubilee asked rubbing the red spot.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were depressed? You are seriously underweight." Henry said.

"Well, I thought that it was obvious. I mean, I don't know one person that, if they went through what I did, wouldn't be depressed that was my age. I mean, hello, obvious is me not being able to drive Logan's jeep anytime soon. Anyway, I'm so over it." Jubilee smiled softly at the full moon outside of her room. "So what did I do to end up here?"

"Well, we came home to find you knocked out on the ground, and Logan found the gun." Charles raised his eye brows.

"Hey, don't ask me how I got it, I won't tell ya. Anyway, I'm hungry, I'm going to go eat, see ya later." Jubilee smiled at them and jumped, did a somersault in the air, and landed quietly on the ground in front of the door. She then skipped away from them, humming a happy song.

"Mood swings?" Logan asked and everyone agreed.

"I heard that!" Jubilee yelled up. "I don't have mood swings, someone just pulled me from my depression!" The older X-Men looked curios at this but didn't pry.

* * *

Silver Fang 101: I know it is weird, but I was listening to this one depressing song and then it turned to a happy song, and this is a story that came into my mind, at least I'm posting stories again! I really don't care about reviews on this story, cause really, I didn't even like it. But please, no Flamers.


End file.
